Daniel's Fight For Survival
by Loz Abi
Summary: Daniel learns the skill in which to become a black belt, however things don't always go to plan ...
1. Chapter 1

This is based (sort of) on one of my favourite films and sports. I apologise it if is quite short, I haven't got the hang of long chapters/stories yet.

Daniel's fight for survival

I can't stop. I just can't. I'm fascinated. Don't know what it is about it but I just can't help it.

It's been a week. Every night at about 7pm I go and watch. They don't know I am there. I stand in the background just watching them. I recognise some of them, they go to my school. They are part of the "cool gang". The gang that kids like me envy. I'm just the shy kid with a few friends, nice friends though but there is something about these guys. I'm not sure what it is. Is it confidence I don't know?

Every evening I tell my mum that I am going for a walk but I head down here every day. It is the Cobra Kai Dojo. I first saw them when I walked past and was mesmerised. So now I stand at the back and watch, they don't know I am there, well they didn't until tonight.

"Well well well, look who it is, it's Daniel". Everyone stops and turns, I feel myself going red, I'm not sure what to do or say. I stay silent for what seems like ages but is probably only a few seconds and I mumble "sorry, sorry" then run out.

Well done Daniel, they went down well.

I arrive at school in the morning, I knew I would walk into one of them. "So Danny did you like what you saw last night" then he walks past and knocks straight in to me. I lose my balance but don't say anything ,I just get up.

I arrive home greeted by my mum. I don't go out tonight and my mum notices why I haven't.

"You ok Daniel, you not going out tonight". I pretend I don't hear her so I carry on turning the TV over with the remote putting the volume up as I do.

"Daniel, Daniel, you ok". I look at my mum, I feel bad now as she looks concerned. I really want to do karate I've been doing some research in the library at school. I know that each move represents a self defence move. I tell my mum where I have been going. She looks shocked. "Daniel, if I could afford it I would send you there you know that" she says with sadness in her voice.

I nod then head off to bed.

Each evening I practice some moves that I saw in the book, there is a lot to take in and I soon realise it takes a lot of concentration to master each move but if I am to do this then I need further help.

Little did I realise that further help would come sooner than I thought by one of the oldest and wisest men in the village named Mr Miyagi.

I met Mr Miyagi whilst going to do an errand on behalf of my mum. My mum normally would do an errand but on this occasion she was unwell so asked me to do it.

I arrived at his house. He was unaware I was there but I watched him. I watched him performing the same karate moves I had seen at the Cobra Kai Dojo but done more slowly, more elegantly. I watched in awe. I attempted to mimic his movements but however I was not quite as graceful and fell, twisting my ankle as I did so.

Mr Miyagi turned to look at me, amused at the sight of me on the floor. He came over and greeted me with a bow, obviously aware of who I was.

He invited me in and explained the techniques of the different katas of karate. At this point I knew I had to try it. I mentioned my dilemma of joining the Cobra Kai Dojo. At this point I became aware that there was some ill feeling between them and Mr Miyagi.

"Can you show me how to do it please" I asked. Mr Miyagi hesitated before replying "I will Daniel but you must watch and learn and concentrate as it is not an easy skill to learn. To become a black belt in karate requires dedication, integrity, honesty, motivation and other skills not everyone has. It takes time, it is not something that can be learnt overnight and it requires willpower when you think you can no longer do it".

I thanked Mr Miyagi and left to go home.

I spoke to my mum and explained what I had agreed to do. My first karate lesson was planned for sunrise the following morning.

I didn't sleep, I was excited but nervous. I met with Mr Miyagi and he showed me the basics. We continued to meet in the mornings and evenings, I didn't realise how hard it could be but knew what was meant by dedication.

It was a couple of weeks later whilst walking to school that I became aware that I was being followed. I glanced round and spotted some of the lads from the karate class. They walked faster until they were right behind me. I felt my heart beating faster the nearer they became. I paused, I didn't want to walk faster and appear that I was scared of them so I waited for the inevitable to happen.

"New boy, saw you on the beach with the old man, think you know karate do you", then he punched me hard on the arm. I didn't retaliate, there were more of them than me. "Show us what you are made of, we want to see".

I had no intention of using karate for fighting but by now was aware of the self defences moves I had been taught.

For months and months they continually harassed me, wanting to fight me. By now my confidence had improved, but I didn't want to fight them.

It was on a night out with my girlfriend that I became aware I was being followed yet again. This time they weren't going to take no for an answer, they hit my girlfriend, they hit me and said they would continue until I agreed to enter the tournament. I agreed, didn't have a choice.

I spent the next few months training harder than I ever could. I knew I would never win such a tournament but knew that I could try. My girlfriend Ali, supported me, helped me train but tried and tried to get me to drop out.

The day of the match arrives. My first opponent is Tommy. This was an easy match which I won.

My second opponent was Bobby. Bobby was much better than Tommy, more experienced, more aggressive. I knew I would have to work really hard to beat him. The match took forever to complete, I was becoming tired. The crowd were cheering for Bobby but in the distance I could hear Ali cheering for me. Spurned on by her voice I concentrated, really concentrated on what his flaws were. I knew I could beat him and I did.

My next opponent was Dutch. Dutch is the mouthy one of the group. By this time I had no energy, knew I could never win. I attempted a back kick, he grabbed my leg and put me to the floor then it all went black …..


	2. Chapter 2

i wake up and I don't know where I am. I am surrounded by bright lights and voices I do not recognise. I hear someone call my name. My eyes close again, but I'm sure I can hear my name being called. The next voice I recognise is my mum's. It sounds like my mum but very shaky. I force my eyes to open again and I see my mum smiling down at me. I manage a smile, aware that everything hurts. My mum explains how I took a fall, twisted my back and was knocked unconscious. I am aware I have other injuries and my mum tells me not to move.

'Daniel, you have broken ribs and a lot of internal bruising'. I know what my mum is going to say next but I don't want to hear it. I am all she has, her only child. I wait for her to say the words. 'Promise me no more karate'. I am lying here in pain, I can see the fear on her face and I know I should just agree with her but something inside of me wants to carry on, to finish what has been started.

'Mum, let's not talk about this, just let me get home' I say. She goes to speak but changes her mind, not sure of what to say.

i am discharged from hospital the following day. Mr Miyagi arrives along with my mum and he helps me to his car. He doesn't mention the tournament or my injuries. We arrive home and my mum is fussing over me. I am planning on returning to school tomorrow, I need to get my fitness back up, I want to carry on. The next tournament is in three months time. I don't tell my mum what I am planning to do but I need to ask Mr Miyagi for it is he who will prepare me physically and mentally for it.

I walk into school, holding hands with Ali. I am aware that Bobby, one of the lads that I fought with likes her. He is trying to make me jealous. He is making fun of me, but I know I am not to retaliate. Everyone knows there is always a mouthy person in any group. I know he is scared of me and I know if I retaliate then he will back down. Because of my injuries I won't do anything as I don't want to make them worse so I ignore him. Ali squeezes my hand as we walk into school, whispering for me to ignore him.

I arrive at Mr Miyagi's house. I am fascinated by his house as well as his cars. He is good company , and also very wise, not like the idiots I face every day in school. There is a lot that can be learnt from the older generation. I am mesmerised by his life now and both when he was younger. His skills as a Sensei are phenomenal. I know my time to mention training for the next tournament isn't now but he is aware I think that it is something I want to do. He mentions my injuries and I shake my head to confirm I am ok. However my body language doesn't want to agree and he can tell I am in severe pain. I know what he is going to say.

'Daniel, son, karate can be used as a self defence should it ever be required. Tournaments don't prove anything. Just enjoy the learning of the new techniques'. I go to speak but I'm not sure how to word it. For now, I will go over the moves I have been taught and I will complete the application form to enter the tournament, I have started and I want to finish it. I just need to persuade him to help me

.


	3. Chapter 3

**just before I start on this chapter, here are a few facts about me - I have been doing karate for 20 months, at my club it will take 5 years to go from white to black belt. Almost half of all white belts will quit before they get to orange belt. I am a Sempai, I help teach 5-7 year olds, I am currently training for my next grading in a month's time. I go karate 3-4 times a week**

its been a month since my last tournament, the injuries are healing. Mr Miyagi begrudgingly agreed to help me with improving my karate skills. I have been doing it again, I have been going to the Cobra Kai Club. If I need to beat them then I need to know what they are capable of. They are bigger physically than I am and although the karate moves they are doing appear similar to what I have been doing, theirs are done with more force or is it passion? Some of those guys mean business and if is obvious now that to them it is not just a sport.

My mum doesn't know that I still want to carry on. My girlfriend isn't too impressed either but nevertheless she has agreed to support me and has been visiting Mr Miyagi with me, as when he is not around I need someone to practice with but not practice on.

Little did I realise I would get myself into more trouble again ...

As well as practising the karate moves and the meaning behind each one, Mr Miyagi has said that in order for me to perform each move well I need to know what each what can do in terms of helping me. Just a simple movement of the hand can be a block or a punch, without the other opponent knowing. Well it would be if i wasn't up against some of the hardest kids in town.

ali had been round at mine doing homework. It was getting late and I'm a gentlemen and gentleman walk ladies home right? It's a warm humid night, we are laughing holding hands. There are couples out as well as kids enjoying the evening. Then we hear the cars and the shouting. It doesn't take a genius to work out who it is, but we don't say anything , don't want to draw attention to ourselves like they are doing. Whilst they are shouting from the car I'm hoping they hadn't noticed me, but I was wrong.

'Ali, come on, don't you want a real man not that big girl, I will show you what a real man is like'. Ali tells me to ignore as they are just trying to wind me up. I tell them to shut up which only antagonises them further. Then the car stops and they get out.

Ali grabs my hand and tells me to ignore them once again. Bobby and Tommy are walking alongside us now. TOmmy starts playing with Ali's hair in an attempt to annoy me. I tell him to get off,I start pushing. Then Bobby starts punching at me. I'm aware that my ribs aren't enjoying this little fight and when Bobby says 'whoever wins the tournament gets the girl eh', I increase my kicks and kick Bobby square in the face. I can see that his nose is bleeding, but I don't see anything or remember, I think I hear Ali scream behind me and then ... Nothing ...


	4. Chapter 4

If anyone should know then it's me, I should have looked behind me then I wouldn't be in this situation now. Ali is crying, I blacked out like I did at the tournament and it scared the life out of her. She calls out to ask someone to help. By now Bobby and Tommy have left as quickly as they arrived, high fiving each other as if they have done something amazing. I try to sit up and reassure Ali that I am fine. I'm not convincing her and my eye feels swollen. I get up to prove a point and have to hold on to her.

'Daniel, they are jerks and everytime you give them what they want, I've had enough now' she walks off in the direction of her home and I am not sure what she meant by this comment. She is walking too fast for me to catch her up so I shout that I will see her in the morning.

when I arrive home, the lights are already off, I walk in and lock the door. My mum shouts to see if I walked Ali home safely and I reply I did, what else can I say? I don't like lying to my mum. I have never done it before. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'm not sure how I am going to sneak out of the house in the morning as I can see a black eye starting to appear. I grab a painkiller and a glass of water and head to my bedroom to undress. My side is sore and appears grazed, no bruises yet. I climb into bed and toss and turn for some time, not sure if it because of what Ali said, or the fight or the injuries.

The alarm goes off and I feel like I haven't slept. The sun is beaming through my curtains which means I can put my sunglasses on in the hope that my mum doesn't suspect anything. This idea came to me during the night, I just need to find them.

My mum calls my name and I shout I will be down shortly. I locate my glasses and put them on. My eye is really black and I know my mum will see it sometime, hopefully not right now.

'Hi mum, I'm not going to have breakfast, I'm meeting Ali to walk to school'. I'm nearly out the door when she stops me. 'Daniel why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?'. I don't want to lie again and to be honest I hadn't really thought of an excuse for her asking me that, so I simply reply 'Gotta go, see you'.

However, it didn't work, like most mum's they aren't stupid and the next thing I know is she is standing next to me removing the sunglasses.

I see that look on her face. The one I saw at the hospital, of pure horror. 'What happened' she asks. I don't want to lie and they were enough people around that would probably love to tell her so I said 'it's nothing I got into a fight'. She is touching my face, and even though she is being gentle, it hurts. 'Daniel what has gotten in to you'. This isn't like you, you never got into fights before. I feel bad for her, but I have to go to school so I say 'mum we will talk later, love you' then I go.

I see Ali walking in front of me. I call her name but she just turns and looks at me them carries on. She shouts to one of her friends in front of her and catches her up. It looks like I am in the bad books again.

Lunch time arrives and I go to find Ali, she isn't in the usual place and I think now she is definitely avoiding me. All I can do is let her calm down.

i make my way to mr Miyagi's house after school, he sees my black eye and shakes his head. I explain what happened last night and tell him that I want to do the tournament, I am more determined than ever. We talk for ages and eventually he agrees to help me. I try to ask why there is ill feeling between him and Cobra Kai but he won't tell me. I think it may involve a love interest from a long time ago but I won't ask any more.

'Daniel, I will help you train for this tournament but you must keep out of trouble '. I will help you become the best you can but you have to put in 100% effort. I thank Mr Miyagi so much, tomorrow morning we will start, I just need to tell my mum ...


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six weeks since I got into that fight with Tommy and Bobby. Now they are constantly harassing me everywhere I go. My mum knows that I am going into the next tournament. She didn't speak to me for two days when I told her but she knows it's what I want to do. As for Ali, she's ok but I have promised I won't get into any fights with Dutch and his gang. I haven't been back to watch them but I think I know what I am up against and I don't like it.

i watch them in school, going up to the shy kids and pushing them around, makes them look tough, well that's what they think. After all, anyone can do that, pick on someone they know won't defend themselves. They talk about the tournament when I am near them and how they are going to beat up 'the new boy to teach him a lesson.' I just ignore them, I know they are doing this to antagonise me.

My karate is coming on well although I am not sure it is good enough to beat Dutch and his gang. I need to be more aggressive in my punches. I need to be at their level of karate in six weeks time and even I know that's impossible. There are so many self defence moves I know but so many I don't. I don't know their individual strengths and weaknesses. For some their punches might be better than their kicks. My back kick needs improving on, it's not as easy as it looks. This is where I need Mr Miyagi's expertise.

'Daniel no, you will twist your back if you don't do it properly', as he shows me for the hundredth time. 'I can't do it' I say and walk off. I explain that I am worried about being up against Dutch and his gang. I look at Mr Miyagi's face, I think he is up to something, he doesn't give much away.

I turn back to look at Mr Miyagi, he is doing the back kicks perfect, these are my weakness as I need to be able to see all around me if I am to win any of the fights. I need to take my opponent by surprise.

I walk back to Mr Miyagi and apologise for my outburst 'I'm sorry, I say. 'Daniel, you need all those things I told you before, it takes time and effort and concentration, you will do it, but I am going to see those boys and sort them out, then he walks off

'what, no you can"t go to them, they will think I have snitched on them'. He carries on ignoring me, putting his hand up whenever I speak, then looks and smiles at me.

i make my way home, I should really go and see Ali, but I don't think I would be good company tonight and it wouldn't be fair for me to take my mood out on her and now I am worried what Mr Miyagi will say when he enters Cobra Kai Dojo. I know they don't like him like he doesn't like them but somehow I think things are going to get much worse ...


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologise now that this is a short chapter! I've been busy with practising for my grading as well as an acting show and dance show I've got coming up in the next week. Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read my stories and please feel free to comment on what I can improve on, :)**

I didn't sleep much last night. I have a feeling Mr Miyagi is going to make things so much worse. I'm not really sure how worse they can get. I get knocked about by Dutch and his gang every day. Nothing obvious just a little push here and there but I never seem to be aware where they are and it happens when I'm not expecting it.

mr Miyagi enters the Cobra Kai Dojo, and all eyes are on him. He's not intimidated by this bunch of idiots, bullies that's all they are and everyone knows bullies are basically cowards right? Ever come across a real bully, one that would go up to you on their own and have a go, nope they don't exist.

'Well well well if it isn't the old man, who sent you, that little brat you are babysitting?'. Everyone laughs except Mr Miyagi, aware that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit and only used by idiots not bright enough to say something intelligent.

'Leave the boy alone, if you think you are tough men show us what you are made of at the competition'. If you insist on fighting do it fairly at the competition. Only a coward would go out of his way to pick on an innocent kid minding their own business'.

The Sensei tells his boys to be quiet, aware that he should know better as it is him they look up to and he needs to show that he has some control over them.

'you will get no more trouble off my boys' says the Sensei. His boys look at him confused by this but he gives them a look that says not to argue with him.

'thank you' replies Mr Miyagi as he walks off.

Daniel arrives at Mr Miyagi's house later that day to tell him of his day in school. Excited that for once he has been left alone. 'Was this down to you, did you say something ' Daniel asks. mr Miyagi nods his head in agreement. Daniel shakes his head but My Miyagi says Daniel son, I told them no more trouble, now we only have a couple of more days for you to practice, stop talking and show me your back kick'

Daniel did as he said. He has been practising this, and knows that practice does make perfect, his back kick is stronger and higher, Mr Miyagi is pleased to see that indeed his hard work has paid off. However, there is still a lot to do in such a short time if he is to beat Dutch.

daniel is starting to feel nervous. He has been up against these lads before, he knows what they are capable of and more. He knows they train seven nights and they are a lot bigger than him. He is tempted to go and watch them again but it's probably not a good idea especially if he sees that they have improved as much as he has. Nerves are kicking in now and he is not sure he can do this. Now it is Ali's turn to tell him he can do it. Even his mum is behind him. Daniel thinks a lot and is aware this time last year he didn't know anything about karate. Once you start something like that it becomes an addiction. You become keen to progress and learn as much as you can, no Daniel you can do this, as he gives himself a talking to. We have three days to the competition and I'm going to do it. Let's hope nothing goes wrong he whispers to himself


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise that I haven't put a chapter on in a couple of weeks. I have been busy practising for my karate grading which I passed today . We don't do tournaments like i have written about here. We have one progress test a month and on the third month we do our grading. For our gradings we have to do two self defence moves, kata, basic combination, shukokai and sparring.**

It's approximately 16 hours until the tournament starts. Not that I'm clock watching, thought Daniel. Ok maybe I am.

Just that second My Miyagi pushes me over. I wasn't concentrating, and that's what happens when you don't concentrate, your opponent takes the lead.

'i didnt see' I say to Mr Miyagi, in a tone of voice which says I'm tired and shouldn't take it out on the person that has given up his time to help me. 'Daniel, that is no excuse, we have worked together for this tournament, you should have seen it. What you need is to practice your self defence on different people of different sizes. In life you never know who you might be up against. The skinny lad you think you can argue back with could be a black belt who has practised self defence on lots of different sempais. No two people are shaped the same or will have the same strength. Why do you think people that go to a karate club are taught by various different people? This is the reason why.

'Where am I going to find people to practice on? I have no friends here which is why I am in this mess'. Mr Miyagi nods his head and walks off.

i feel guilty, I have expected this one person to help me be something in less than half the time it takes other people. I have not been doing karate for as long as Dutch and his friends, I know that and so do they. 'mr Miyagi, I'm sorry'. 'No apology Daniel, you go home and rest for tomorrow, be here at 6am to practice some more. I agree , than I walk off.

as it is warm I decide not to go home. Before I realise it I am heading towards Ali's house, just the thought of her name brings a smile to my face. I decide to surprise her and head to her house. I knock on the door and her mum answers. She tells me Ali isn't well and has gone to bed. I apologise for disturbing her and go to walk away. I look up at her room and see her bedroom light is on. Out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow by the curtains. I stop for a minute but don't see anything, convincing myself it was my imagination.

i walk the opposite direction to my house. The area I live in isn't as nice as Ali's and I have to walk through a couple of pathways where I see a couple arguing then a group of lads and girls further down being loud. Now I get what Mr Miyagi said about not knowing what someone is capable of because any one of these could attack me. Shut up Daniel I mutter to myself, you are tired just go home.

it takes me twenty minutes to get home, it is now 9.30 and I creep in so I don't disturb my mum. I feel bad that I haven't spent much time with my mum since we moved here, once tomorrow is over I will spend more time with my mum and Ali, providing I don't end up in hospital like before.

i head to bed and hope that tomorrow goes well.


End file.
